Unrestrained
by System Freeze
Summary: For Duke and Viola, soccer is their one freedom in the cage of their rich lifestyles, and when they meet, the connection between them can't be ignored. But in a world where nothing is what it seems, can they keep themselves, and their loved ones, from go
1. The Gilded Cage

Unrestrained

Summary: For Duke Orsino and Viola Hastings, soccer is their one freedom in the cage that surrounds their wealthy lifestyles. And when they meet, the connection between them is too deep and raw to ignore. But in a world of lies, treachery, and hidden agendas, they will have to fight to keep what they want…without losing themselves in the process.

Rating: For now, T, but I may have to up it based on later chapters (still in my head) or what you as my readers say.

Chapter One

The Gilded Cage

The alarm had just begun to blare for the third time in the last fifteen minutes when a manicured hand slammed down on the button, causing the alarm clock to fall on the floor.

Lifting her head up, Viola glared at the clock on the floor, which was still going off. Muttering and grumbling, she reached down to turn it off, and stopped short as she read the time.

It was 7:30 am. On a Saturday. During summer vacation.

The flood of violent thoughts in Viola's head only made her wake up more, and she was not happy.

Deciding to get up, since more sleep was futile at this point, Viola stumbled out of bed and headed to her bathroom. She checked her reflection in the mirror, stripped out of her tank top and short-shorts, and had just turned the showerhead on when there was a knock on her bathroom door.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body, Viola opened the door and sighed heavily.

Daphne Hastings (AN: That IS her actual name in the movie, I checked), dressed in one of her two-piece skirt suits that she so loved, smiled at her daughter. "Good, I see that the alarm worked," she said, not noticing Viola's glare. "I'm going to a picnic with some of the Junior League girls, and I would love it if you'd come. Justin's going to be there as well, so you won't be bored. But I expect you to behave like a lady."

Her mother's serious expression kept Viola from rolling her eyes. She hated the whole debutante business, and while she really liked her boyfriend, lately he'd been acting a little too arrogant when he was around his friends. Being treated like she was less than them was not her idea of a good day.

"Mom, I really don't—"

"Viola, you're going. Now I don't want to, but I'll bring Sophie along if you won't cooperate."

The threat got Viola to shut up, nod agreement, and then close the door. She dropped the towel and stepped into the shower, wishing her mother would go back to how she'd been before her parents had separated at the beginning of January. It was six months later, and it seemed like a part of her mom had gone missing. She still had hopes for Viola to become a debutante, but she'd hired a bodyguard for her, forced her to attend functions and outings with other boring rich people, and was practically throwing her at Justin. She wasn't the happy, slightly air-headed mother she used to be. Her mother had become a statue, and the desperation Viola felt behind all of her mother's pushing and manipulating was completely unlike her.

'But whenever I try and bring it up, she suddenly decides to let me do something I want, like going to a private gym to practice soccer and work out, or go out partying without Sophie right by me,' Viola thought.

Shaking her head under the hot spry of the showerhead, Viola decided that tonight, she and her mother were going to have a talk. She would find out what was really going on, and this time there would be no wiggling out of the discussion.

STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM

In a house similar in size but vastly different in taste, Duke Orsino was also getting ready to head out for the picnic the Junior League was hosting. He had on a pair of tan slacks and a white dress shirt, and was just buttoning the cuffs when his father entered his room.

Christopher Orsino nodded approval at his son's attire as Duke turned to face him.

"You look nice, son. Your mother's putting the finishing touches on her hair, so I thought I'd take the chance to talk to you about last night," he said, face serious.

Duke stayed perfectly still, waiting for his father to continue. Last night had been bad. His father had mentioned taking over the family business, and he had expressed, quite loudly, his objections. They'd spent the next hour yelling at each other, and finally Duke had left the house, not coming home until 2 a.m.

"I was thinking about what you said, and I have a proposition for you. Since you seem set on a career in soccer, I'll give you a chance. If you can keep all your grades above a B and still maintain an acceptable performance level in soccer, I'll help you every way I can to reach your goal."

Duke opened his mouth to accept, but his father held up his hand.

"There are a few conditions. First, you will be taking the highest level courses available in your core subjects. Second, you will be completely on your own security-wise. Malachi won't be allowed to help you unless your life is in severe danger. As for 'acceptable performance in soccer', that means you can't lose a game. Not even a pre-season game. If all of these conditions aren't met, you'll be pulled out of Illyria and spend the rest of the school year learning how to run our business."

All of the gratitude in Duke's eyes left. Stiffly, he nodded to his father, and then excused himself from the room.

Standing there alone, Christopher allowed his mask to fall, sorrow making the lines on his face crease deeply.

"I'm sorry, Son. But the only way to prove we can become legitimate is to show we can overcome the toughest situations in legal ways, and that we can excel in that environment without doing anything illegal," he whispered, the words floating out into the room, lost to all but him.

Then he turned and left the room, hoping that now he could leave his past deeds behind him, as well.

STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM

The blue sky, bright sun, and cheery atmosphere at Botanical Gardens & Park made the afternoon picnic seem like the perfect thing to be doing that day. People laughed, talked, ate, and relaxed, enjoying the company of others. There were blankets spread out so people could sit, and tables and chairs in case someone wanted to be a bit more formal.

Viola was currently sitting at a table wither her mother, brother, and her boyfriend. Justin's father was talking with a few business associates over by the bar, and Viola was happy for that small comfort. Carlos Drayton made her uneasy, though her mother scoffed at that sentiment.

She was pretending to pay attention to her mother discussing plans to have Justin escort her during her coming out party along with the other girls when the flash of a soccer ball made her head turn.

A tall, cute guy who looked to about her age was spinning the ball on his finger, and after a few seconds began bouncing it on his knees. His white shirt tightened around him, showing the muscular body hidden underneath. It also showed off his tan to perfection.

He bounced the ball one last time and caught it with his hands. As if sensing her stare, he glanced over at her.

Viola felt her entire body flush as he stared back at her. He smiled hesitantly, and she returned it.

'He has the most—'

Her thought was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. Jumping slightly and turning, Viola looked into her boyfriend's frowning face.

"Oh, sorry Justin. I saw the ball and I just—What were you saying?" Viola asked, slightly flustered.

"I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk with me," he said, sounding a tiny bit annoyed.

Viola nodded and got up, Justin taking her hand and kissing her quickly. She didn't miss the glance he sent over her head, knowing he'd given the other guy a warning. The urge to look behind her to see his reaction was strong, but she suppressed it. Justin was possessive on a good day, so she really didn't want to deal with caveman Justin.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and they headed towards the shrub maze thirty feet from the picnic site.

Viola didn't see the looks Justin's friends gave him or his grin in return. But she could feel, with startling certainty, that the other guy's gaze stayed fixed on her until Justin and she disappeared around one of the maze's corners.

STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM

Duke watched the girl go, not knowing what to do. He'd felt the heat between them when their eyes had met, and Drayton's look had clearly said back off. But he'd kept watching, and he'd seen the looks that had passed between Justin and his friends.

His thought as they'd turned the corner was that she did her dress justice. It fit her to perfection, and the silver color offset her tan and hair wonderfully.

For a few seconds, he silently debated going after them. Glancing at the smug looks on Drayton's friends' faces, his instincts decided for him.

He went back to the blanket his parents shared with another couple. Putting his ball down, he quickly explained to his father where he was headed, then casually walked back into the maze.

Once he turned the corner, he began to jog around, trying to find where Justin and his girlfriend were. A raised female voice caused him to go faster, and as he came up to the corner, he slowed to assess the situation.

"—what are you doing, Justin!" a female voice yelled. "Get off of me! Stop!"

Duke heard Justin grunt as his girlfriend pushed him away and he hit the opposite shrub wall. Deciding it was time to step in, he rounded the corner at a calm walk.

Justin was looking shocked, staring at his girlfriend with his mouth open. He turned towards Duke and tensed, anger making his shock fade. His girlfriend looked angry and flustered, her dress hem pushed up slightly and a hickey forming on her neck. She turned towards his as well, smiling in relief.

"Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Duke asked, not sounding sorry at all.

"Yeah, me and my girlfriend were trying to have some alone time, Orsino," Justin snapped, body tensing in preparation for a fight.

"Really? Seems to me that she doesn't want you anywhere near her," Duke replied calmly.

Taking a step towards him, Justin said, "This is none of your business. So how about you leave before I hurt you."

At that, his girlfriend snapped, "Justin, leave him alone. I told you to stop, and you didn't. Be greatfull I won't press charges on you. Now I'm leaving, and if you're smart you won't follow me."

Justin stared at her as she began to walk back the way they'd come, managing a "Viola…what?" She just kept walking, and Duke followed her, leaving him gaping at thin air.

Duke quickly caught up with Viola. Looking over at her, he asked, "You okay?"

She nodded and kept walking. Looking over at him quickly, she said, "Thanks for coming after me. God, I feel so stupid! I should have known."

"Hey, I only knew because I saw the looks between him and his friends. I mean, I knew Drayton was stupid, but this tops everything," Duke said, disbelief and amazement evident in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I knew he could be arrogant around his friends, but I never thought he'd actually listen to them," Viola said in disgust. Then, as if just hearing what he'd said, she looked at him in surprise and said, "Wait a minute. You know Justin!"

"Not well. I made him cry at a game," Duke said, chuckling slightly. Then he sent her a slightly apologetic look, realizing who he was talking to.

Viola shook her head, silently saying it was okay. She looked ahead, noticing the entrance to the maze in front of them. She stopped and turned towards Duke.

"Thanks for back there…" she trailed off, for the first time realizing she didn't know his name.

"Duke, I'm Duke Orsino. And you are?" he asked politely.

"Viola, Viola Hastings." She smiled up at him and offered her hand.

He took it and shook her hand, keeping his shock to himself. Not just because of the spark he felt, but because of her last name. She was the daughter of Daphne Hastings, who had once required his dad's services, and who had yet to pay everything back. His dad had told him that she had been talking with Carlos Drayton lately, a man with as much to hide as Duke's family.

Duke wanted to kick himself. He'd just made himself an enemy of Carlos Drayton's son, and Viola would certainly tell Justin they were through. And Justin would blame him.

'I may have just thrown my family to the wolves for a girl I barely even know,' Duke thought.

But none of this showed on his face as he smiled at Viola in return and then walked over towards his father and mother.

As he sat down, he knew with certainty that his father wouldn't help him. He'd gotten himself into this mess, he'd have to get himself out of it.

The only question was how.

STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM

Later that evening, Viola had just finished eating when she decided to confront her mom about what was going on with her. At that moment she was taking the food into the kitchen, so Viola just stayed put until she came back.

But when her mom came back in, her face was serious enough that Viola kept her mouth shut. As Daphne sat down beside her, Viola had the feeling that her mom had retreated inside herself and she was about to find out why.

"Viola, what happened between you and Justin, darling?" she asked seriously.

"He got too friendly with me in the maze, and a guy kept him from going farther. So I broke up with him," Viola said flatly.

"Well, you're getting back together with him. All you need to do is set bound—"

"Get back together with him!" Viola interrupted, outraged at her mother's lack of support. "No! Not now, not ever! I can't believe you, Mom! You won't even support your own daughter! What kind of—"

"Viola!" her mother interjected sharply, "Justin is a good man. You just need to let him know what you're feeling and work through it." She raised a hand as Viola opened her mouth to speak and said, "Viola, if you don't do this I won't let you play soccer anymore, and Sebastian will have to leave until next summer."

Viola froze in her seat, face becoming pale and her eyes widening as she blinked back tears. Slowly, she stood and headed for the stairs. Right before she reached them, she turned and whispered to her mother, "I love Mom, but you, Daphne…I don't even know who you are."

She fled up the stairs and went into her room, not giving her mom time to reply. As she shut the door, she let her tears fall as she slid down onto the floor, her back against the door. The next second, she felt her brother wrap her in a hug, rocking her back and forth while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She clung to him and sobbed, for once letting her walls fall down.

Neither one knew how long they stayed like that, but when Viola's last sobs had subsided, Sebastian's shirt was damp. Gently, he picked Viola up and carried her to her bed. He pulled back the covers, and she managed to get under them and rest her head on her pillows.

In silent agreement, she moved over so Sebastian could climb in beside her. When they were both settled, Sebastian said softly, "I heard everything. I promise, Vi, that I'll try to help get you out of this. But I can't stay here much longer, especially with the Scary Stalkers. I'm leaving to stay at a friend's house, and I've bribed Julian and Sophie to keep their mouths shut. I want you to come with me, Sis."

She waited a few minutes before answering, then said, "You know Mom would look for me, and she's got the money to have people find me. I have to stay, you know I do. I can't just leave like you do. I have soccer here."

"But you can play at my friend's."

Viola shook her head, saying, "I'm willing to stay so you can pursue your dream. Let me at least try to keep mine."

Sebastian sighed, but finally nodded. Then, they went to sleep, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

Daphne, who'd been listening from the other side of the door, quietly went into her room ad locked the door. Then she pushed her head into a pillow and screamed and cried until she fell asleep.

STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM

So, what do you think? I've had this story in my head for a while, and from what I've seen of yalls (yes, I'm Southern!) stories, no one else has gone this way with a plot line…or at least, not as far in the direction I plan on taking it.

Be nice and feed the review monster, the button is down below!

System Freeze


	2. Character Sheet

Character Sheet

Okay, for all of you wondering who some of these characters are, I made a character sheet before I started writing this story, but was unsure whether I should have posted it or not. Now, I believe it will help explain the story better. Also, it will help explain different aspects of the original characters that I am hoping to develop in this story. So, for all you eager readers, here it is.

Friends

Duke and Viola you already know, and I haven't really thought of any aspect of their personality to develop that isn't already shown very well in the movie

Sebastian Hastings-a musician, he's _supposed_ to be at Illyria and he's a very accomplished liar/hider due to his years of skipping. His lyrics are heart-felt, and he and Viola will use particular songs to communicate about a particular memory they wouldn't be able to talk about out loud (this will be explained in later chapters)

Olivia Lennox-Illyria senior, debutante-to-be, wealthy, smart, and kind. However, when pressed, she can be cold, calculating, and ruthless, which will come in handy with Duke and Viola's troubles.

Paul Antonio-skilled stylist, make-up artist, and fashion consultant (hobby). Whatever the disguise or act you need to pull off, given the proper amount of time and incentive (hard cash), he can arrange it.

Kia and Yvonne-Paul's partners in "crime", as it were. Athletic, sexy, and _very_ good actresses, they make for great diversions.

Malachi Tembledor-Duke's bodyguard and loyal friend since he was six. Duke views him as the older brother he never had, and since Duke has to prove himself, he can't assist him unless the situation is severely life-threatening. But it does mean he can look after Viola.

Enemies

Carlos and Justin Drayton-Justin is self-explanatory. Carlos is Justin's father, and after Daphne Hasting's divorce, she doesn't have enough money saved to pay off an old debt. So Carlos is blackmailing her into having Viola go out with Justin, and is pushing towards a marriage. Then he can get his hands on the Hastings' money, and finally try and expose the Orsinos' side job…even though his is much worse.

Monique Valentine-Sebastian's girlfriend (for now), she's snobbish, clingy, and very pretty. She gets what she wants, and when she doesn't, she ruins it for everyone else. No matter what the consequence.

Playing Both Sides

Julian and Sophie Kowalski-assigned by Carlos Drayton to watch Viola and her brother, they are very good bodyguards as well as skilled assassins. They've been doing his dirty work for years, all in hopes of getting out and living their own lives, quite like Duke and Viola. Carlos keeps a close eye on them, knowing that any second they could turn on him.


	3. Chinks in the Armor

Disclaimer: Okay, so I looked at the last chapter and freaked when I saw I hadn't put up a disclaimer. So here it is…I OWN NOTHING FROM SHE'S THE MAN. I do, however, own all of my original characters and the plot line…some things are the same as the movie, though, so it's kinda 50/50. : D

AN: Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and just to let you know, my policy for posting chapters is I don't post one until I'm finished with the chapter after it…so that means chapter three will be coming shortly.

Now on to chapter two!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM

Chapter Two

Chinks in the Armor

When Viola woke the next morning, Sebastian was gone and her window was open. She smiled softly, thinking that some things never changed. Especially when there were twins involved.

She grasped the note Sebastian had tucked into her left hand and crept towards her door. Silently opening it, she listened for a few minutes, and then sighed in relief. Her mother, or the woman who had replaced her, at least, was gone.

Giving silent thanks for that small mercy, Viola closed her door and went into her private bathroom. Checking to make sure her mom hadn't left any surprises (she'd installed security cameras in the house), Viola brought a bowl out from under her sink. Checking to make sure the lighter worked, she finally opened Sebastian's note.

She read it three times, memorizing every word, then burned the letter, cleaned the bowl, and put it and the lighter back under the sink.

When she re-entered her room, she checked the clock and quickly got dressed in a pair of gyms shorts under sweats and a sports bra, with her Cornwall Griffin's captain jersey over it. She ran a brush through her hair and put it in a high ponytail, as well. After that was finished, she grabbed her gym bag and cell phone and headed downstairs, where she stuffed her feet into a pair of running shoes. Glancing out the front door, she smiled as she saw a familiar green Volkswagen Beetle pull up outside her house.

Coming out of the house, Viola smiled when Paul climbed out of his car and hollered, "Come on, Beautiful! I don't have all day, no matter how much your brother paid me."

Viola laughed and shook her head. "Sebastian never pays you, Paul!"

He nodded, conceding the point.

"Okay, okay. This is just me being the wonderful, sensitive, always-there-for-you guy that I am," he said, smiling charmingly.

"Humble, too," Viola replied, her smile taking the bite out of her words.

Again, Paul nodded, and then got back in his car while Viola shoved her duffle bag in the back and got herself situated. When they were both ready, Paul started the car and headed towards their destination.

During the scenic drive to the Atlantis Private Resort and Gym, Viola filled Paul in on everything that had happened. After dissuading him from having Justin beaten up, Viola tried to brainstorm a way to get out of her current situation, with Paul giving advice and ideas, as well. But by the time they reached the front gate of the gym side of Atlantis, neither of them had come up with a plan that wouldn't require more money than they had, kidnapping, or the services of someone they couldn't trust not to betray them.

After Viola showed her ID and the guard gave Paul a card to hang on his mirror for parking, they pulled into a spot and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Paul. How long can you stay?" Viola asked.

He grimaced, looking down at his watch. "Actually, I should probably get going. Are you set up for a ride home?"

"I can call a cab, or Sophie, if worse comes to worse." The look they shared at the mention of Viola's bodyguard said it would have to be a last-ditch effort if Viola called Sophie. The woman loved her husband, but scared the shit out of everyone else. Definitely not the person Viola wanted to be sharing a car with.

Paul gave her one last hug, then got back in his car and headed back home, stopping to give the card back to the guard at the gate. Viola watched him go, then headed into the women's locker room entrance, where she put her valuables in her locker and headed for the weight room.

A little sweat and soccer was just what she needed to clear her head.

STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM

Duke had been practicing on the full-size soccer field for a half-hour, and he was just sitting down for a water break when the door leading to the stairs that went down into the arena opened. He looked up as a girl around his age came down the stairs, a soccer ball tucked underneath one arm.

She had hair plastered to her head and face, and her body glistened with sweat. Loose strands of brown hair struggled down her neck and shoulders, having fought loose of her high ponytail. Her blue jersey had faint spots of sweat, and her sweat pants swished as she walked from the stairs to a spot by the boundary line of the field.

Completely oblivious to Duke's staring, she flopped down, placed the ball beside her, and took off her sweats. Then, she took off her running shoes and put on cleats, folding the pad down and tying the laces over it. Satisfied, she hopped up and began dribbling the ball closer to where he was still sitting. That was the look on her face when she finally noticed him.

They both froze, Viola in surprise at someone else being down here, and Duke in surprise at recognizing her. Their eyes met, and they both felt the same heat from yesterday start to flow through their veins.

Duke broke the stare first, clearing his throat nervously. "H-Hey, Viola. I didn't know you went here. How…how are you?" he asked hesitantly, trying not to stare at her tanned legs. They'd been less noticeable when she was sitting, and now he had to fight not to blush.

"I'm…okay, I guess. Funny, running into you so soon, huh?" she asked, chuckling quietly.

"Yeah, it is. You play soccer?" Duke was amazed at not having blushed or stuttered more than once, yet. But he decided o stick to a safe topic, just in case.

"For eleven years now. I've been playing since I was six. What about you?" she asked, walking over and sitting by him, her ball now in her hands.

"I started when I was six, too. But I've been playing for almost twelve years. It'll be twelve in December, same day as my birthday." Duke smiled at the memory of his sixth birthday, then focused back on the present as Viola spoke again.

"So that's why you had the ball with you yesterday. I wondered about that. Do you want to practice together? It's more fun when you've got an opponent," Viola said, grinning at him as a challenge sparked in her eyes.

Duke grinned back at her, answering her challenge with his body language. Viola was momentarily caught by his grin, and the familiar heat stirred at the look on his face.

"Partner," he said, getting up.

"What?" she asked, shaking herself out of her daze.

"It's more fun when you have a partner, not an opponent," he tossed over his shoulder, dribbling his soccer ball to the center circle and stopping it on the halfway line. Viola got up and followed, body responding in anticipation of a challenge.

When she got to the line, she said, "First one to score twice wins."

Duke nodded in agreement, and the game was on.

At first they played slowly, testing the other's skills and sizing each other up. Once both felt they knew the other's skill level, they turned up the heat and pulled out their bag of tricks. Viola found out that Duke was excellent at sliding tackles, and Duke was continually amazed at Viola's ability to flip the ball with her feet so it would go over him if he tried to steal the ball. By the time they stopped for a break, the score was one all, and they were both sweating hard.

Not able to resist, Duke took off his jersey when he sat down and began to guzzle water. Viola looked over at him with approval, loving his well-muscled chest and washboard abs. She also made sure he didn't notice her staring.

When he finished drinking his water, Duke grinned at her and said, "You're pretty good, Hastings."

"Right back at you, Orsino. Now if you don't mind, my jersey is soaked, and I'd like some relief." Not waiting for a reply, she took off her jersey and tossed it carelessly over her shoulder.

Duke fought the urge to blush and/or stare. Thankfully, Viola had begun to suck down her own water, so she didn't notice.

Two minutes later, they were back out on the field, and ten minutes later, Duke scored the game-winning goal. Viola smiled at him, and they shook hands in friendship. Then, they both collapsed on the field, taking the time to rest and relax.

Duke glanced over at Viola, whose eyes were closed. She had a small smile on her face, and Duke again felt heat slam into him as he watched her.

'God, she's beautiful,' he thought. Then he shook his head, reminding himself that her boyfriend could destroy his family. All he needed was her mother's help.

"Like what you see?" Viola asked, eyes still closed.

"Yes."

The answer slipped out of Duke before he could stop it, so he tried to quickly switch topics.

"You're really good at soccer. In fact, if you went to Illyria, I'd convince Coach to let you try out," Duke said, sounding very sincere.

"You could do that? How?" Viola asked, opening her eyes and looking over at him with interest.

"I'm the captain of the soccer team."

"But isn't that all guys?" she asked.

"Yeah, but if I thought you were good enough, and I do, I could convince him. Given a little more training, you'll probably be good enough to beat me, or at least tie me."

Viola thought his offer over for a bit. "Well, I go to Cornwall, and I'm the captain of the girl's team there," she said, smiling softly. "But my brother'll be going to Illyria for his senior year. He got kicked out of Cornwall for skipping. He's not a big soccer guy, though. And he left for the summer because of m—" Viola stopped, realizing what she'd been about to say, and quickly changed the rest of her sentence. "Because of music. He's staying at a friend's house to work on their band and stuff. Hopefully, he'll call me soon."

Duke let her lie slide, knowing about not wanting to discuss family problems with an outsider. Besides, he already knew about her family via his dad.

"Are you two close?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're twins, actually. He's a minute and a half older than me, but that still counts at 'older' in his book," Viola said, rolling her eyes even as she smiled widely at a memory.

"What about you, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child, unfortunately. Dad wants me to follow in his footsteps, and I want to play soccer. So I'm usually not at home. Although," looking at his watch, Duke grimaced, "since it's almost two, I should probably get going in fifteen."

At that, Viola shot up, face white and eyes panicky. "Shit!" she yelled, running over to her sweats and fumbling in her pockets. She produced a cell phone, looked at the monitor, and closed her eyes as dread washed over her face. Duke was up off the field and by her side in an instant, voice concerned as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to meet Justin an hour ago," she whispered, beginning to sway and tremble.

Duke grabbed her shoulders and sat her down on the bench, holding her against his chest.

"Viola, calm down. It's not like he's gonna be that ma—Wait a minute, you're still going out with him?!" Duke yelled incredulously.

"You don't understand!" Viola snapped, pushing him away and getting up to get her things.

Duke was having none of that. He stood up too, grabbing her arm with just enough force to turn her around.

"You're right," he growled, eyes blazing with anger, "I don't understand. Why would you let a guy who tried to take advantage of you keep you with him out of fear?! That's not you, Viola!"

"You don't even know me! And Justin's not keeping me with him!" she snapped, shoving him in the chest and trying to get free of his grip. He didn't budge, but he never once tightened his grip enough to bruise.

"Then what, do you think he loves you and you love him? I don't think a girl who loves her boyfriend would be shaking and afraid of his reaction to her being a little late! But hey, maybe you're shaking with love for him instead of fear!" he shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't love him!"

"Then why the hell are you with him?!"

"Because I love soccer more than anything in the world!" Viola shouted, stopping her struggle. Her shoulders slumped and she bowed her head, hiding her face from Duke, "And if I don't date him, my mom refuses to let me play soccer, okay? There, now you know my secret! Happy now?" she asked bitterly.

"No, I'm not," Duke said, voice gentle. He gently lifted Viola's chin, letting go of her arm. Her eyes were filled with tears,and he had to fight not to kiss them away.

'What is this girl doing to me?' he wondered shakily.

"I know what it's like to be trapped by someone to keep your dream, and believe me, it sucks."

"Is that your consolation?" Viola asked, chuckling in disbelief, "Thanks, I feel so much better." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but Duke's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Again, he turned her around, but this time he stepped closer. His eyes were angry again, but Viola still felt that jolt of heat whenever he looked at her.

Duke saw the change in her eyes, going from sad to heated, and his blood boiled. Trying to stay focused, he said, "No, I was going to say you have to fight for it. Find the cracks in the cage you're in, the chinks in the armor around that person's heart, and take full advantage of them." But the words came out husky and deep, and there was no way he could ignore the shiver that went through Viola.

'Danger!' his mind yelled, even as his body responded. Taking a step back, he fought to get control of himself as Viola watched him.

"Duke?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"Where can you stay that Justin can't find you?" he asked, gritting his teeth against the urge to hold her, to kiss her, to—aw, hell, he was in deep shit right now.

"Umm, I can go to Paul's, but my mom knows where he lives, and his parents are out of town. Kia and Yvonne are out, too. I can't go to my dad's, either, because it's my mom's turn to keep us for the summer." Viola bit her lip, trying to think, and Duke almost groaned. Instead, he felt a flash of jealousy at her first statement.

"Who's Paul?" he asked, managing to keep the growl out of his voice.

"He's one of my best friends. He has a date with Kyle tonight, too," she said absentmindedly.

"He's gay?" Duke asked. He ignored the sense of relief he felt, trying to shove it aside and focus on helping her, _only_ on helping her.

"Yeah, he is. Why, are you a homophobe?" Viola asked, looking ready to defend her friend.

"No, no. One of my best friends is bisexual. Trust me, I'm cool with it."

Viola studied him for a minute, then nodded.

"So there's nowhere you can go Justin doesn't know about, or that he can get someone to bring him to?" Duke asked, glad they were getting back to a safe subject.

Viola nodded, opened her mouth as if to speak, then shut it again. Smiling slightly, she asked Duke, "Can I borrow your phone?"

He nodded, giving her a questioning look as she dialed a number.

"Paul? Hey, it's me, Vi," she said. "Yes, I'm okay. No, I don't need a ride. No, Justin's not—"

She was cut off as he said something about her boyfriend, unpleasant by the look on her face. Then, sighing, she yelled, "Paul, I know he's an ass! Listen, I need a favor. Can you call up Selena and have her cover for me? You know, get her all painted up so she looks like me? I'll call Justin and tell him I'm sick and was sleeping, and I'll crash at a friend's place."

Paul must have asked who she'd stay with, because Viola looked at Duke for help.

"You can stay with me," Duke said.

"I'm staying with Duke. No, you don't—No, Paul! Oh, come on! It's not like that and you—Paul, if you don't stop, I'll tell Kyle about the New Year's party we went to!" Viola threatened.

Apparently, from Duke's point of view, it worked. Within five minutes, everything was set, and Viola handed Duke his phone.

He took it, putting it in his shorts' pocket. "So, what does Paul do?" he asked.

"He works at a salon. He's also one of the best disguise-artists there is, and he can help anyone out. For a price, that is. And it has to be a legal, no-police-necessary matter."

Duke chuckled softly, then went back to their stuff.

"So," he said, pulling his jersey back on, "you ready to hit the shower and get out of this place?"

Viola nodded, got her stuff, and they headed out of the soccer field and up to the main gym and locker rooms.

STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM STM

Sophie Kowalski watched her charge ride off with Duke Orsino, grinning slightly. Beside her, Malachi Tembledor shook his head.

"How ironic," he said. "We've been trying for six years to get them to meet, and here they are, doing so of their own accord."

"But this way there will be less to explain. He knows most of the story, but she knows almost nothing. She'll find out soon enough, though. I've never had a charge be so crafty before, not at her age. I still laugh when she burns the letters, because the camera can't catch images, only heat," Sophie replied, chuckling. "Mr. Drayton was very displeased."

The thought brought a smile to her face, and she glanced over at Malachi.

"Do you think they can get things in motion without our help?" she asked, voice showing no sign of her doubts.

"Master Orsino's strategy is already working better than all our years of meddling," he replied. Glancing at his watch, he gave her a look, and she frowned. However, she pulled the phone she carried out of her pocket, pressed 2, and waited as the phone rang.

The ringer cut off as someone picked up the phone, and a deep voice said, "Has she left yet?! My son is getting annoyed, and I'm about ready to tell him where she really is, consequences be damned! Infernal woman, thinking she can control me!"

"She's left, Sir, but she's with the younger Orsino," Sophie said, voice that of a soldier telling facts with complete detachment.

The line was silent for several seconds, and then, "And why have you not made plans to detain her? Do you think to sabotage all of my careful planning, _Mrs._ Kowalski?"

Sophie managed not to show it, but the threat rang loud and clear. Since Sebastian had been permitted to lave, her husband was a loose end for the moment. Carlos Drayton hated loose ends.

"I thought only to help your plans, Sir. If she befriends the younger Orsino, we can use that as an advantage without you having to waste more money, Sir. The mother will be able to get her to talk, or we can convince Sebastian to help." Sophie made sure her tone was uncaring, knowing her employer went after emotion like a shark that scents blood in water.

There was a cold laugh on the other end, and Sophie knew Carlos was pleased.

"Well done, Sophie. Your ability to come up with a plan to keep you husband alive and well really is amazing. I will overlook this deviation once. But rest assured," he said smoothly, voice turning to ice, "the next time you think to think for me…well, let's just say you won't just lose your freedom."

A click sounded in her ear, and Sophie hung up her phone. She looked over at Malachi and nodded, but glared at the sympathy she saw in his eyes. She hated sympathy.

"So we're all set here?" Malachi asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Now all we have to do is let him convince his father. Because there's no way Duke can hide his feelings, we can't be sure that Mr. Orsino won't scrap the whole thing and go back to the old ways. Although, neither of us likes that route anymore," Malachi continued, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing a familiar number. Before he pressed send, he looked over at Sophie.

"He wants this, but even Mr. Orsino can't stand by if someone tries to kill his son."

With that said, he walked away from Sophie and headed towards his car, talking briefly to the person he'd called.

Sophie just shook her head, then walked towards her car. She watched Malachi drive away, then started her own car. As she began the drive back to Carlos Drayton's mansion, she muttered to herself, "That's what we're here for, idiot."


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey, it's me, Sys Freeze here. Just wanted to let ya'll know I AM **NOT** DISCONTINUING THIS STORY! I've been sick lately, as well as busy with school and the holidays, where no relative within a 500 mile radius has a computer, and the libraries won't give me the time I need to upload. So, basically, I haven't had sufficient time to pump out the next set of chapters, but they are coming.

Reviews:

Mrs. Dom Masbolle-I wouldn't call it the Mob, per se, but you know families and companies that run successful businesses and have some…"jump-starts"? It's kind of like that. Crime does get involved, and I'm incorporating it into my story to make it a little more interesting, but the main focus will still be around soccer. As a hint for further chapters though, the sports world and the business world have always been an interesting mix, no?

JaysHeartsDesire-You'll find out about Sophie and Malachi's conversation in the next couple of chapters.

0o-Dirty-Little-Secret-o0-Glad you love it, and very sorry you're kind of lost right now. Hopefully things will be explained better in later chapters, but as I have been told before, when I'm done unraveling one set of knots, I tend to make a whole new set, so hopefully you'll stick around, because more will be coming.

GeminiStarGrl16-I'm glad you're intrigued by where I'm taking my story, and this is what I try to do with my writing in general, make it different but still workable in the given setting. Thank you for your feedback, and I'm hoping you'll give an update on your wonderfully written Dirty Little Secret sometime soon, but I understand the pressures of life, so no rush.

mysisluvstars-Sophie is Viola's bodyguard, in case I'm still not making that clear.

Thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers, and sorry it's taking me so long to update this story. A new chapter is coming soon, I promise. It's halfway done, but I need to edit, type, and I'm also looking for a beta or two if anyone is interested. Just tell me through a review if you would, or message me.

Thanks to all of you again.

System Freeze


End file.
